


21:06

by Lisa_Ruvo



Category: SKAM (Norway)
Genre: Birthday, Love, M/M, Pandemics, numbers
Language: Svenska
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-12 09:33:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29382822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lisa_Ruvo/pseuds/Lisa_Ruvo
Summary: Det är fredagen den 12 februari 2021, men det är ingen vanlig födelsedag.
Relationships: Even Bech Næsheim/Isak Valtersen
Comments: 30
Kudos: 46





	21:06

“Gratulerar med dagen. Älskar dig!” Isak lutar sig fram och ger mig en kyss på munnen. Jag kan inte låta bli att lägga handen runt hans nacke, dra mina fingrar genom hans hår, håller kvar kyssen så länge jag bara kan. 

Jag hörde när han smög upp ur sängen imorse, men låtsades som ingenting, lyckades somna om igen. Annat var det förr, när man kunde ligga vaken i flera timmar på morgonen innan mamma och pappa äntligen kom in med paket och frukost på sängen.

“Tack!” 

Jag släpper ofrivilligt taget om Isak när han sätter sig ner på huk bredvid sängen. Han stoppar in armen under sängen och plockar fram flera paket.

“Oj! Vad har du hittat på…?” Jag blir nästan mållös när Isak lägger alla paketen i mitt knä. 

Han slänger sig ner på sidan i sängen, kryper intill mig. “Öppna då!” 

Han ser nästan ut att vara mer spänd än mig. Jag börjar med att öppna det minsta paketet.

“En termos! En termos…?” Lite otippad present kanske, men vi börjar ju bli äldre och mer praktiska av oss.

Isak skrattar nervöst. “Du klagar ju alltid på att den vi har är så dålig, att kaffet inte håller sig varmt. Så jag tänkte att den här skulle göra dig på lite bättre humör.” 

Jag kan inte låta bli att le och sträcker mig fram för ännu en kyss. “Tack bby.”

Nästa paket är större, väger inte så mycket. Jag sträcker mig efter kaffekoppen Isak har ställt på nattduksbordet bredvid sängen, tar en slurk innan jag börjar öppna. Paketet är fint inslaget, ser ut att ha gjorts av någon annan än Isak om man säger så.

“Fint paket då. Du som slagit in?” säger jag och blinkar till med ena ögat. 

“What?! Jag är ju paketmastern, finns ingen som är bättre än mig på att slå in paket!” 

Vi brister ut i skratt båda två, väl medvetna om att Isak _inte_ är någon paketmaster att tala om. Det räcker med att titta på de andra paketen som ligger i mitt knä, väl intejpade och med knöligt papper. Ansträngningen är det däremot inget fel på.

“Du vet väl att det är tanken som räknas.” skjuter Isak in och dricker ur sin kaffekopp, den knallgula han fick av mig i julas.

Några sekunder senare får jag fatt i något mjukt och jag drar upp en mörkgrön anorak ur paketet. “Wow, Isak! Den är jättefin! Men var den inte hemskt dyr…?” Jag tittar på märket på jackan, det är nästan för mycket, jag vet att Isak inte har så mycket mer pengar än mig, att han jobbar extra för att vi ska kunna sätta lite guldkant på tillvaron trots att vi båda studerar. 

“När jag såg den tänkte jag direkt på dig, att den skulle passa dig perfekt när vi är ute. Dessutom var den på rea nu efter jul, så… ja, det blev inte så farligt.” 

Jag nickar och tackar honom igen, äter lite av smörgåsen han har gjort iordning åt mig, ger honom komplimanger för paprikahjärtat han lagt överst. 

En födelsedagsbok senare är det dags att öppna det största paketet, det är riktigt tungt. Jag undrar vad det kan vara, vänder och vrider på det och ser på Isak med frågande blick.

“Den är från Sigrid och Jan också, från oss alla tre. Vi tänkte att det skulle passa dig fint.” 

Jag har ingen aning om vad det kan vara, river upp pappret så fort jag bara kan, lika ivrig som ett litet barn. 

“Skridskor! Så kul!” säger jag med ett leende när jag ser utsidan av kartongen. Både jag och Isak har pratat om att skaffa nya skridskor länge, men ännu mer den här vintern när det inte går att göra så många andra saker än att vara utomhus.

“Planen är att vi ska testa dem redan idag. Vi ska träffa Jonas, Magnus och dom andra lite senare, åka skridskor och grilla korv ute.”

“Är det sant?! Låter perfekt!” Det bubblar redan i mitt bröst, det känns som att det här kommer bli en toppendag.

*

“Så var det sista paketet?” frågar jag med ett leende, knuffar bort allt presentpapper från sängen så att det hamnar i en hög på golvet.

“Kanske, kanske inte…” Isak ser finurlig ut, flyttar sig ännu närmare mig. Hans ansikte är bara centimetrar från mitt. “Kan hända jag har en överraskning, en bonus, till senare ikväll…” 

“Jaså…? “Jag höjer genast på ögonbrynen. “Måste jag vänta ända till ikväll? Kan jag inte få den nu, på en gång?”

Isak himlar med ögonen. “Klarar du inte av att vänta?” 

Jag skakar leende på huvudet. “Nej. Jag vill ha alla mina presenter nu, på en gång.”

Isak ger ifrån sig en lätt suck, spelar med i vårt spel. “Du är den mest bortskämda 24-åring jag vet om.” 

Kyssen han ger mig är varm, mjuk och innerlig. Min hand letar sig innanför hans t-shirt, smeker hans rygg, söker sig fram, och jag drar av hans tröja så fort jag bara kan. 

Han sätter sig grensle över mig och jag trycker mitt skrev mot honom. Han är lika oemotståndlig som första gången jag såg honom, för mer än fyra år sedan. Jag känner mig som världens lyckligaste person som får vara med honom.

Isak kysser sig ned över mitt nakna bröst och jag flämtar till när hans läppar nuddar huden under naveln.

Födelsedagen kunde knappast ha börjat bättre.

  
  


*

Efter en långsam start med frukost, paketöppning och födelsedagssex blir vi upplockade av Jonas i en bil. Han kör oss en bit utanför Oslo där vi möter upp Eva, Magnus, Vilde, Sana, Yousef och Mutta. 

Solen lyser från en klarblå himmel, snön gnistrar och isen är helt perfekt. Att grilla ute har aldrig känts mer underbart än idag.

Magnus och Vilde försöker sig på en dansuppvisning, det märks att Vilde hållit på med konståkning när hon var barn. Inte helt oväntat smiter Sana undan när det börjar bli dags att grilla korv, passar på att dra iväg med Isak. De har slagit vad om hur lång tid det tar att ta sig till holmen som skymtar längre bort. Yusef och Mutta sköter grillen, uppdaterar mig på hur det är med Mikael som fortfarande är sjuk och hemma i karantän.

Tiden går fort och efter några timmar ute åker vi hem igen. Isak och jag tar en lång dusch tillsammans innan vi sjunker ihop i soffan, helt utmattade efter all frisk luft vi har andats in.

“När skulle vi vara hos dina föräldrar?” mumlar Isak in mot min hals.

“Klockan sex, ungefär. Inte så noga som du vet.” 

“Mmm. Vad är klockan nu?” Isak låter som att han ska somna när som helst. Han är så söt när han ligger halvvägs över mig, har ansiktet så nära. Jag drar fingrarna om och om igen genom hans mjuka lockar, älskar det.

“Kvart i fem eller nåt sånt.” 

“Bra. Då kan vi ligga här en stund till då.” 

Snart hör jag hur hans andetag bli lugnare, jämnare. Han har somnat i min trygga famn. Jag stryker långsamt handen över hans t-shirtklädda rygg, låter tankarna vandra iväg. 

Det är ingen vanlig födelsedag idag. Det här året kan vi inte fira som vi brukar med fest för vänner eller med en stor släktmiddag. Det blir bara jag och Isak hemma hos mamma och pappa ikväll, men det känns helt okej ändå. Det kunde varit värre tänker jag. Jag kunde varit helt ensam, utan någon att fira tillsammans med, i ett mörkt rum.

Plötsligt känner jag mig så oerhört tacksam för alla jag har runt omkring, alla som har tänkt på mig under dagen och som hört av sig med meddelanden. Är tacksam för att jag har en varm kropp intill mig, som har gjort det bästa han kan utifrån de märkliga förutsättningar vi lever under nu. 

Någon som älskar mig, oavsett vad vi går igenom. Isak är verkligen min själsfrände, i varje universum. Jag tänker på vilken slump det är att vi träffades från början, eller om det var ödet. Oavsett vilket känns det som att det alltid varit meningen att det skulle bli vi två.

Ärligt talat vet jag inte vad jag skulle gjort utan honom, om jag ens funnits kvar här. 

Jag trycker undan de mörka tankarna och blinkar febrilt bort tårarna som vill tränga sig fram.

“Tack.” viskar jag och kysser Isak mjukt på huvudet. “Tack för att du finns.”

*

Kvart över sex kliver vi innanför dörren till mamma och pappa. Det doftar ljuvligt, de har säkert stått hela eftermiddagen och förberett.

“Hej Even! Grattis älskade son!” Mamma kramar om mig länge, till slut får jag be henne släppa taget. Det tar inte många sekunder innan hon slänger sig över Isak, ger honom en lika varm och innerlig kram. 

“Gratulerar!” Pappa ger mig en kram och klappar om mig. “Det blir din favoriträtt ikväll - älgstek.” 

“Åh!” Det vattnas i munnen på mig på en gång, pappas älgstek är bland det bästa jag vet. 

Isak ser lika nöjd ut som jag och när pappa frågar oss om vi vill ha varsin öl tackar vi genast ja båda två.

“Tyvärr kan vi inte sitta inne i vardagsrummet och äta idag, vi får sitta i köket.” säger mamma lite urskuldande. “Jag tog ner massa kartonger från vinden förra helgen, trodde jag skulle hinna gå igenom allt innan idag, men jag hittade så många fina minnen så det tog lite längre tid än jag tänkt.” 

“Du vet hur hon är Even, hon kan inte slänga något.” försöker pappa viska till mig i smyg.

“Jag vet, pappa.” Pappa är inte mycket bättre själv, men det pratar vi inte om nu tänker jag. 

“Jag hörde vad ni sa.” säger mamma och låtsas bli sur i några sekunder, innan hon snabbt spricker upp i ett stort leende. “Kom Even! Jag måste visa dig en sak jag hittade.”

Mamma ser angelägen ut och tar fatt i min hand, drar mig in i vardagsrummet. Hela matbordet är belamrat av olika prylar; mina gamla skolböcker, barnteckningar, barnkläder, leksaker, porslinsfigurer - och gamla kransar. 

Jag lyfter upp en av kransarna och ser frågande på mamma.”Seriöst mamma, varför har du sparat på den här?” 

“Jag fick den i present av Marie, vår gamla granne du vet. Kunde inte slänga den. Men strunt i det, det var inte det jag ville visa dig.” Mamma börjar lyfta på högarna på bordet, letar ivrigt. “Minns inte var jag la den..”

“Är det du som har ritat den här?” frågar Isak nyfiket, han har följt efter oss in i rummet och tagit upp en av mina gamla teckningar från bordet. 

Teckningen föreställer mig och Mikael när vi leker ute i skogen. Jag kommer så väl ihåg när jag gjorde den, det var ett sommarlov när jag var i tioårsåldern. Mikael och jag hade lekt varenda dag ända tills han åkte till Marocko på semester i tre veckor och jag blev kvar i Oslo. Jag hade ingen annan att leka med och minns att jag ritade teckning efter teckning föreställande oss två, i väntan på att han skulle komma hem igen.

Isak flinar när jag nickar ja, bläddrar vidare bland de andra teckningarna jag har gjort. Jag går fram och ställer mig bakom honom, lägger armen runt hans midja och lutar hakan mot hans axel. Han luktar så gott, hans kind är lite sträv, han har lite skäggstubb, så där lagom som jag älskar. 

“De är roliga!” utbrister han till slut. “Den här var fin..” säger han och håller fram en bild på en prinsessa. _Princess Even_ står det med spretiga bokstäver. 

Jag skrattar till och Isak visar leende upp teckningen för mamma som ler tillbaka. “Ja, jag minns din prinsessperiod Even. Du gillade att klä dig i klänningar, eller du gillade att klä ut dig överlag. Du ville vara som dom på film redan då!” säger hon med värme i rösten.

Isak och jag fortsätter att bläddra vidare bland teckningarna, ända tills mamma avbryter oss.

“Här… Even.” Mamma darrar lätt på rösten när hon sträcker fram något som liknar en smal bonad. “Ja, du vet ju att jag har lite dåligt minne och som mamma borde man väl komma ihåg sånt här, men… ja. Titta på det här.” 

Jag tar emot bonaden, tittar på den ordentligt. Ser de prydligt broderade siffrorna och figurerna. Storken som har ett litet knyte i sin näbb. Nappflaskan. En liten skallra. Ett hjärta. 

Och så mina födelsedagssiffror - 12, 2 och 97.

“Jag tror det är din gammelfaster som broderat den, hon gjorde mycket sånt.”

Det suger till i magen när jag ser klockslaget, tiden när jag är född. Jag visste att jag var född på kvällen, men har inte tänkt mycket mer på det än så. Men att det skulle vara precis då…?

Jag får knappt fram ett ord, känner hur ögonen tåras, räcker bara över bonaden till Isak. “Titta..!” 

Isak läser av mig direkt, ser hur rörd jag är, han flämtar också till när han ser det.

“Är det sant?” Han vänder sig mot mamma, som nickar. 

Isak söker min blick igen, jag ser på honom att han är lika rörd som mig. 

Det här slår nästan allt. 

Jag är tvungen att sätta mig ned på närmsta stol innan benen viker sig helt. 

_21:06_

Jag är fanimig född 21:06. Varken en minut tidigare eller senare. 

Samma klockslag som siffrorna för Isaks födelsedag - 21 juni. 

“Herregud… det här är ju helt sjukt…” Jag skakar på huvudet, försöker ta in det. Hjärtat bankar hårt i mitt bröst, jag känner mig förvirrad och ändå så klar. Det finns ingen tvekan, det går inte att få ett tydligare tecken på att just vi två hör ihop. Det har varit bestämt ända sedan dagen jag föddes. 

Jag stryker bort en tår och när jag tittar upp mot Isak ser jag att han gör samma sak. 

Det blir inte starkare än så här. 

Det är som något man ser på film, men som aldrig händer i verkligheten.

Men det har hänt.

Det är fredagen den 12 februari 2021, men det är ingen vanlig födelsedag. 

  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Grattis till världens bästa Even, som jag har den stora äran att dela födelsedag med! 🥳 ❤️
> 
> Upprinnelsen till den här historien är att jag i går kväll hittade en gammal broderad bonad jag fick som nyfödd. När jag insåg att jag är född klockan 21:06 - samma siffror som Isaks födelsedag - skrek jag nästan högt. 😭😭😭 Det kan väl inte bara vara en slump...??! Eller?? Helt fantastiskt i vilket fall som helst och allt detta satte fart på min fantasi. Började skriva idag på morgonen och MinilocIsland var så snäll och läste igenom texten innan jag vågade posta (det var ju ett tag sen sist!). Tusen tack! ❤️
> 
> Så varsågoda, en liten present från mig till er.  
> ❤️🌈❤️🌈❤️🌈


End file.
